Tsukkomu and Hipparu Chikara
Tsukkomu and Hipparu Chikara (突っ込む力, Tsukkomu Chikara) (引っ張る力, Hipparu Chikara) are members of the new Vanguard Action Squad. Appearance Tsukkomu is 5'8" with an average build, and has black hair that is cut very short, a little less than a crew cut. He has blue eyes, unlike his sister. When using his quirk, he slightly glows blue. Hipparu is 5'3", has a petite build, and has black hair that goes down past her shoulders. She has red eyes, unlike her brother. When using her quirk, she slightly glows red. Personality They both think that heroes and that the rules they have to follow are idiotic, as to where villains can use their quirks as much as they please. Quirk Push (押す, Osu) is an emitter quirk that allows Tsukkomu to push targeted objects or people away from himself or push himself away from a targeted object or person. Pull (引く, Hiku) is an emitter quirk that allows Hipparu to pull targeted objects or people towards herself or pull herself towards a targeted object or person. Super Moves (Tsukkomu) “Defect” When a hero uses a non-physical ranged attack on them, he pushes the attack away. (this can be done with physical attacks as well, but it’s easier for him to use against non-physical attacks). “Projectile” He takes a thin, needle like weapon and pushes it towards a hero. (this gives similar results to that of a high caliber rifle, piercing right through them. if he doesn’t have any needles, he’ll just use a small rock). (Hipparu) “Roundabout” When a hero uses a physical ranged attack on them, she pulls the attack towards herself and slingshots it back with twice the power. (this can be done with non-physical attacks as well, but it’s easier for her to use against physical attacks). “Terra Shield” If Tsukkomu is not able to protect Hipparu from a non-physical attack, she pulls the ground in front of herself upwards to make a defensive wall. “Floating Earth” She pulls the ground underneath her upwards in order to “fly”. (Hipparu and Tsukkomu) “Sky Drop” Tsukkomu pushes Hipparu into the air, then Hipparu pulls Tsukkomu up with her. Then Hipparu pulls a hero into the air and Tsukkomu pushes them downward, slamming them into the ground with tremendous force. “Crumple” Hipparu pulls on the hero's torso while Tsukkomu pushes on their legs, forcefully crushing their lower half into their upper half. “Tear” Hipparu pulls on the hero's legs while Tsukkomu pushes on their torso, tearing them in half. "Vortex Crush" Tsukkomu and Hipparu stand back to back and use their quirks at max power to push and pull everything nearby, effectively crushing everything affected. Strengths Their quirks can effect non-physical attacks. Tsukkomu can push everything nearby away from himself and Hipparu can pull everything nearby towards herself, but doing this causes them to wait 5 seconds to use their quirk again. Because of their quirks, they are practically untouchable. (as in very few people have been able to lay a hand on them). Weaknesses They must be able to see the object or person to use their quirks on it/them. They can only use their quirks on 5 things at a time. Equipment Tsukkomu uses thin, needle like weapons with his quirk, acting as projectiles. (if he does not have anymore needles to use as projectiles, he will use rocks or pebbles). Stats Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users